piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gnmkool186/Piston Cup Racers and Paint Schemes (My Secondary Cars Universe)
This is from my OTHER Cars Universe (the secondary one), so my main universe doesn't feature all of this. Drive Parkerson's Number Changes His number changes from 21 to 31 in 1976 and he is now brown in the 1976-1983 Piston Cup seasons. Drive debuted in 1961 in this version and his model is the same as the original until he got surgery to resemble Chick Hicks in 1979. Parkerson retired in 1983 in this version as well, plus he then became Dale Earnhardt's crew chief. Buddy Braker is Vitoline Backup Buddy Braker is the Vitoline backup racer for Neil Brakett, plus Ruby Oaks debuts in 1978 as a 1972 Chevrolet Monte Carlo NASCAR. He got the Ruby Oaks body surgery in 1988. Buck also races for Trunk Fresh. Klint Shiftright is #42 Spare Mint/Trunk Fresh Racer in Piston Cup Germany. He did race in the German division of the Piston Cup for a brief time with Spare Mint and Trunk Fresh being Klint's two main sponsors. Klint also resembles Dirkson D'Agostino in this version. Cal "The Prince" Weathers' Home Depot Scheme (2006-2007) Before Cal "The Prince" Weathers was the Dinoco racer in the Piston Cup from 2008 to 2016, he raced for the Home Depot team for two years. Tony Stewart was the Dinoco #43 car during those two seasons. And before getting surgery to resemble himself, he resembled Dale Jr. Bill "Old Car" Downshifter (2000-2001) Bill debuts in the 2000 Florida Clash for Rust-Eze after Gerald Leadfoot nearly died in a crash in the 1999 Ford 400 at Homestead (yes, some races are named after real NASCAR ones). Bill won 13 races, had 3 poles, 23 top 5s, 27 top 10s, an average finish of 8.1, and finished 2nd in the standings. He suffered a stroke in the 2001 Pocono 500. His model is Lee Revkins'. His number is 0. Kurt Busch (2018-2019) Kurt Busch raced in the Piston Cup just like his brother Kyle. Kurt had a two-year contract for being a Piston Cup racer after becoming the next-gen #41 HAAS racer after getting next-gen surgery after his 2017 Daytona 500 win in the NASCAR Lite Cup series. Busch only won the 2019 Vitoline 400 at the MSOTS. He resembles Chase Racelott (he formerly resembled Aikens and Brick Yardley as a stock car). Elijah Downshifter (2017-present) Elijah Downshifter is George New-Win's backup racer, resembling Chase Racelott. Elijah is Bill's grandson. Elijah raced throughout the entire 2019 season after George was almost killed in an accident during practice for the Grandol Oil Co. 500 at Grandol Oil Co. Speedway after he was tagged by Sheldon Shifter, crashed into the fence, flew over the wall, and flipped on fire an incredible 67 TIMES before landing on his roof in a FOREST!!!! It was a strange but super deadly crash. George plans to retire in 2023 and became a bust after the crash. Elijah won the 2019 Charlotte Springs All-Star race, his only win so far. Ricky Sparetire (2017-present) The next-gen Budweiser racer resembling Chase Racelott. Ricky Sparetire is a professional racer on the track. He had won some races in his career but his biggest goal is to win the N2O Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs and/or the Florida 500. Ricky was sponsored by McDonald's in the very first New Hampshire Roval race, the UniFirst 300 at the Roval (formerly known as simply the UniFirst 300). He also runs for McDonald's in the Bristol races, the Auto Club 400, the Southern 500, the Olympus 500, and the Zero Cal N2O Cola 400 at Florida. Kyle Busch (1995-2006) Yes, he was built in 1985 as a "teenager" before growing himself into an adult in the early 1990s. Kyle Busch resembles Manny Flywheel (he got surgery to resemble Cars 3 Floyd Mulvihill in 2007). He raced in the Piston Cup in the 1990s, getting sponsored by his three major sponsors: M&Ms (and its other versions), Interstate Batteries, and Skittles. Kyle's first special paint scheme was the 1995 M&Ms Blue paint scheme to use in the 1995 Dinoco 400. Busch retired in 2006 to move to the NASCAR Lite Cup Series. He was also sponsored by Lowe's #5 on a couple of races in 1997, including the All-Star race, with Bobby CarBonte in charge of the Interstate Batteries paint. Barry Pitstops (2016) Barry is a part-time Piston Cup racer and he resembles Murray Clutchburn (Cars 3 version). Barry moved from Brisbane, Australia to race in the Piston Cup part-time in 2016. However, he did not win, had 1 pole (Vitoline 400), 3 top 5s, 7 top 10s, and a lot of DNFs, with an average finish of 88.7!!!!!!! Barry had a career-ending crash in the 2016 Dinoco 400 at Copper Canyon before he was replaced by Jackson Storm, who won that race after signing up for IGNTR replacing Barry. Unrelated to Benny and Phil. Clint Speed (1994-1999) Clint is the #87 Orange Farm Inc. racer resembling Billy Oilchanger, being one of few Piston Cup racers from another country, with Clint being born in Wales, UK. Clint migrated to Germany in 1986 to compete in the Piston Cup Germany Series from 1987 to 1993 before moving to the USA in the 1993-1994 off-season and competing in the Piston Cup for 5 years from 1994-1999. Clint debuted in the 1994 Nightdona 500, the 2nd race of the 1994 Piston Cup season, and did not win any races, with his best finish being 2nd in the 1996 Mountain Dew Southern 500. Clint retired after the 1999 Lightyear 400 at Heartland after he got fired for a very dumb reason: drinking 10,000 gallons of Miller Lite during the competition caution in the 1999 Lightyear 400. Rusty Wheelhouse was the one who fired him and the Orange Farm CEO agreed. Clint never raced again after the incident. Jonathan Braker (1989-1991) Racing as one of many Americans in the Piston Cup Germany Series, racing from 1987 to 1988, Jonathan Braker had been interested in racing in the actual Piston Cup. So after he retired from German competition in 1988, he moved back to the USA to have sponsorship from Gasprin. He interestingly resembles Floyd Mulvihill from Cars 1, but with a different paint scheme. Jonathan only won the 1990 Lightyear 350 at Heartland before being fired in 1991 for spilling oil in front of Alan Kulwicki. Donald Mingo (1995-2009) Donald Mingo was Intersections' first Piston Cup racer, resembling Kevin Racingtire. Donald debuted in the 1995 Florida 500 and went on to become a superstar. Donald retired in 2009 when Jimmy Cables moved from Shifty Drug to Intersections. 9/11 Delays Loudon 300 as the Final Race The September 11 attacks cancelled the Dinoco 400 as the championship race, so the Loudon 300 took its place there. The Piston Cup was won by Jeff Gorvette (yes, he raced in the Piston Cup). Dale Jr.'s Nationwide Paint Scheme (2008-2017) Before Dale Jr. retired in 2017 for next-gen interest, he ran for Nationwide from 2008 to 2017. He was then replaced by next-gen Alex Bowman. Brandon Shiftright (1970-1999) Serving as the main Miller High Life racer from 1970 to 1982 replacing Mia DePost and serving as Bobby Allison, Mike Alexander, and Rusty Wallace's backup racer from 1983 to 1999, Brandon Shiftright was one of Miller's most interesting racers. Brandon replaced Rusty Wheelhouse in 1993 when Rusty had a season-ending crash in the 1993 Miller Genuine Draft 500 at Calladega. Brandon won 2 races that season, the Pocono 500 and Speed Burger 250. Lee Jr. in #19 (1998-2001) Lee Jr. ran the #19 from 1998 to 2001 before moving to #121 in 2002. Paul Menard as Ryan Laney's backup racer. After being a not-so-bust in the NASCAR Lite Cup, winning the 2011 Allstate 400 at Indy, Paul became Ryan Laney's backup in the 2018 season! Jeffrey Mulvihill (1967-1999) Jeffrey is the father of Floyd. Jeffrey raced in the Piston Cup for 32 years with sponsorship from Business Ties and More. He's a 1965 Ford Galaxie NASCAR with a black and white paint scheme and a red #10. Jeffrey won many races, but during his veteran years, he was starting to become a bust, so he had to retire in 1999 (in case if 2000 was gonna be worse). Robby Kargas (2010-2011) Racing for 2 years for Sweet Gas #14 (with Tony Stewart as the #41 Office Depot car from 2010 to 2011 before going back to the #14 in 2012), Robby Kargas (unrelated to Terry) races as a complete bust, having no wins, no Top 5s, only 1 Top 10 (10th in the 2011 Palm Mile 350), an average finish of 93.5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, and DNFs on most races! Wow, no way for him to escape the Cup! Kevin Shiftright and Todd Marcus are instead built in 1967 and 1968! Kevin is built in 1967 and Todd in 1968 in my secondary universe. No, really! They were born in those 2 years because they raced in Piston Cup Germany part-time in 1987! They then went full-time in 1988 before Kevin retired in 2001 to replace his father Klint and Todd in 2003 to replace Larry Smith. Sage VanDerSpin was built in 1971. He was built in 1971, debuting in Piston Cup Germany part-time underage at age 15 (one of a lot of Piston Cup Germany racers to be American, though some are German, like Adam Wilson, Klint Busch, and Bill Downshifter) in 1987. Sage was built in a factory in Africa. My reason why Buck Bearingly was built in 1977 and Rev in 1982 as "adults" in this version. Buck debuted in the Germany Series in 1987 as a rookie. Buck is built as an adult in this version and not only that, Buck never aged until he debuted in 2008 in the Piston Cup. For Rev, he was built in 1982 as an adult to debut in the Piston Cup Germany series in 1987 before moving to the Piston Cup in 2010. Category:Blog posts